Guess
by SkyBlueSky
Summary: Summary: It was confusing, but real. Some chance encounters with a weird woman, a new do and a dream. Read and find out. Sorry for my bad summary.


**Guess**

Summary: It was confusing, but real. Some chance encounters with a weird woman, a new do and a dream. Read and find out. Sorry for my bad summary.

SkyBlueSky

* * *

"I don't know about this..." Echizen Ryoma murmured while looking at a flyer handed out to him by his very dear mother.

"I think you need one, Ryoma" he heard his mother say. "Now go. And comply with me."

_But okaa-san…_

Summer's been hotter than ever in Tokyo, Japan. And the beads of sweat trickling down the tennis prince's forehead were enough proof that he was conscious of the heat around him. He wore a navy blue Fila-branded t-shirt and dark-colored cargo pants, both making him feel less comfortable and at the same time, sweatier.

He reached for his hanky in his back pocket then wiped his mild oily face.

_Only 3 more blocks to get there..._

Suddenly, Ryoma spotted 2 familiar faces as he was about to cross the intersection.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!!"

His body froze when he heard the familiar nerve-wrenching squeal.

_I think I know that voice…_

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, slowing his pace until the 2 girls caught up. He recalled the names of the girl's in front of him as they got nearer.

"..Ryuuzaki"

He was amazed at himself for suddenly remembering his classmate's surname, more or less, a girl.

"Ryoma-kun?" responded the confused and now blushing braided-haired girl.

Speaking of the angel…

"Ryoma-sama! do you know that today's the opening of the new hair salon in town?" suddenly asked the grinning Tomoka.

For once, Ryoma was glad to hear something from the girl's mouth and was grateful for her for the first time since their 8th grade school year started.

"Yea..my mom asked me to have a haircut there."

"OMG!!" gasped Tomoka with her catlike eyes shining. "What a coincidence, we're going there to."

Ryuuzaki Sakuno really felt so out of place. Ryoma and Tomoka seem really engrossed in their talk in front of her and the poor girl just couldn't help feeling jealous.

_I wish I could be more confident and assertive like Tomo-chan._

"Why don't we go there together?" heard Sakuno while slowly gaining consciousness from her lake of thoughts. "ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"Huh,..hhaii…."

The threesome walked for a span of 15 minutes until they got to the place.

The salon was obviously new and freshly painted in lime green. A big neon sign stood by the roof of the two-storey building that reads," Strands Star Hair Salon" that blinks from orange to yellow from time to time. Lilies and roses were the decorations beside the door and pictures of hot celebrities with great and unique hairstyles were posted on the glass windows of the cute salon.

An "OPEN" sign was posted on its shiny and new wooden door. The girls admired the splendor of the new salon first but Ryoma just walked right through them and headed for the door.

**Knock knock**

"Good Morning" politely greeted the huffing tennis prince. The 2 shortly followed him going inside.

Ryoma felt finer inside the air-conditioned interior of the salon.

A woman in her forties welcomed them inside.

"Come on in." said the chestnut-haired woman.

"You belong to the first batch of the people who came in today."

_Ok_

"So,… what kind of services will you be having?" asked the gregarious lady.

"I'd like to have my hair trimmed for a bit" requested Ryoma, his sweat beginning to get cold and dry out.

"What's your name, boy?"

"I'm Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma."

_Echizen? What the-_

"Oh, how 'bout you pretty girls?" the female hastily asked with her brown orbs instantly turning away from Ryoma.

''I'm Tomoka, I'm here to accompany my friend here, Sakuno." responded the extroverted girl.

"Hi…" greeted Sakuno shyly. "I'm here to have my hair cut to get rid of some of my split-ends"

"Well, you're in the right place young woman…"

Echizen Ryoma sat at the seat located at the hair-cutting station, waiting for the hairdresser to go give him services. He glanced at the red wall clock. It's already 9:40am. So much time has been spent because of the chatter with the weird woman. What was her name? Oh yea, he saw her name tag. Was it Lilia? Oh my, his memory's improving, he stared blankly at the wall clock again, intently eyeing the minute hand, his eyes rolling with it as it moved round and round from east to west.

Then, after 7 minutes, after Ryoma had his precious eyes strained for 7 time-consuming minutes, Lilia showed up and came inside the room.

She began to cut his good-looking but messy hair portion by portion.

Ryoma was stunned that the woman was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

"I must hurry up in this job, you're girlfriend's next… she has quite a very long hair you know.." grinned the woman wearing a dark green tank top.

Ryoma felt his ears getting red and hot even when inside the breezy room as he quickly denied the 9th word the woman has just said.

"Speaking with you brings me a heck lot of memories."

Ryoma's eyes widened then went back to normal in just his very own blink.

"I once worked in the U.S. That time, I met a great guy and he's a hot tennis player"

_What do I care?_

"..But he doesn't like his hair to be trimmed very often."

**Snap Snap**

"All done."

"Next please."

The lad wondered why the words that left Lilia's mouth lingered in his ear and maybe touched his spirit.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno stood there at the station's entrance, just a few feet near Ryoma. She felt herself getting burned inside as she saw the tennis prince's eyes intensely gawking at him. She began fidgeting with her knee length white jeans skirt.

Just then, Ryoma suddenly opened his mouth, "Is my hair ok?"

"Ah,..yeah. It's nice." replied the meek girl.

He stared at Ryoma, and she felt her cheeks flushing more and more every second that she observed his neat hair.

_Your hair will always be my cup of tea._

Sakuno stared at the insides of the hair-cutting station, the walls were in salmon pink and lots of mirrors surrounded there.

She then made her way to the seat when suddenly, Lilia suggested her something interesting.

"If you like him, then go for him."

"Huh?"

"Your hair is very pretty."

"Umm…Thanks."

"Echizen-san must be pretty popular in your school."

"How can I pamper your hair?"

"Can you cut it for just 2 and a half inch?"

"I can…But is that the only thing you want?"

Sakuno stared blankly at Lilia, just then; she leaned forward to whisper something in Lilia's ear.

**Snap Snap Snap**

"…Ryoma-sama, you mean the fat cat?"

"He looks a lot like my Karupin…"

A door then gradually opened, revealing Sakuno with her wavy auburn hair down and doesn't obviously look trimmed. But it was really pretty and shiny. A fresh and foreign aura emanated from her as Ryoma and Tomoka looked at her with awe and were truly amazed.

"Sakuno-chan, you're really dazzling." Complimented Tomoka then smirked.

_Keep this up Saku-chan, Ryoma's watching and this show is very entertaining._

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Hnn.."

"You look nice…"

"Umm..thanks.."

"Ryuuzaki,.."

"Yes,..Ryoma-kun?"

Somehow Ryoma felt strange, he felt urges of approaching Sakuno more, of touching her often and or just being beside her.

Unexpectedly, at that moment, the Lady Lilia came out of the station and headed to the cashier. "That would all be 300 yen please." her smile became confusing as ever.

And as Sakuno went over to Lilia, Ryoma swiftly came pass her. "I'll pay for her." Ryoma's eyes were blank. His hazel eyes showed no reflection and he became sweeter than ever to Ryuuzaki.

"Iee..Ryoma-kun, you don't need to pay for me. I have my own money."

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma gained consciousness. To his surprise, it was all just a dream.

He was surprised that he found himself lying in the living room sofa and holding a flyer about the promotion of a hair salon. Then just outside, their house bell rang.

"Ryoma, could you please see who the visitor is." Nanjiro requested his son.

"Haii..hai..Oyaji."

"Good Afternoon." a chestnut-haired woman greeted the shocked Ryoma.

"I'm Lilia, Nanjiro's friend."

_Lilia… I feel that I already met her._

Just then, Ryoma's father went outside.

"Lilia, is that you? You've been sexier"

"As always Naniji, you've always been such a ladies' man."

**Hahahaha**

"Come in."

While his father and Lilia talked with each other, his mother came to chat with them to, leaving Ryoma to do what he feels like, like going out to play tennis. He got his racket bag from his organized room then headed out to the public tennis courts. On his way, he spotted someone he thought he knows. Her hair was slightly dark brown mixed with a maroon shade and it was a bit wavy and middle in length. The girl smiled at him.

"Ryuuzaki"

"You changed your hair?"

"Glad you noticed."

"It's getting late, why don't I walk you home."

"It's ok. You don't have to."

"Sensei will kill me."

"Well,..ok"

_Finally, some alone time_

As Ryoma walked with Sakuno, the girl he's fond of, he has completely forgotten about his purpose-to go to the courts and play tennis.

**Nya?**

_Was it really just a dream?_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Reviews are highly appreciated. This is my first English fic.

Sorry for some typos and grammatical errors. Thanks a bunch^^


End file.
